All My Love is For You
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Stella indo para NO, começa a refletir sobre seu amor por Mac.


** All My Love Is For You**

**Sinopse: **Stella indo para NO, começa a refletir sobre seu amor por Mac.

**Disclaimer: **Antes de mais nada CSI NY não é meu! E devia ter um CSI NO só por causa da Stella e lá uma menina igual a Jess com o nome e aparência de Jess, ou seja Jess!

Enfim, essa fic NÃO É DE ROMANCE!, mesmo que na descrição diga isso! Se vc espera beijos e encontros, clique no "X" lá em cima! U.U

**Notas: **Música: Girls' Generation – All My Love Is For You. *em Japonês, se não gosta não leia!*

watch?v=kKAnYWNnYW8

**...**

**Capúnico - Todo o Meu Amor é Pra Você **

**... **

Stella já tinha chegado em NO. Era hora de conhecer um pouco mais da cidade que moraria, dispensou o guia e estava no trem, pra ver tudo mais depressa.

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Oh_**

**_Atarashii machi de notta densha no mado utsutta_**

**_Fuan sona me wo shita watashi wa_**

**_Anata ga oshiete kureta_**

**_Jibun rashisa wasurenaide_**

**_Ima mo kagayaite iru ka na_**

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Oh_

_Meu reflexo estava na janela do trem_

_Enquanto eu embarcava numa nova cidade_

_Meus olhos estão inquietos_

_Não esqueço da lição que você me ensinou_

_Eu me pergunto se o meu corpo inteiro está com ciúmes _

Era impossível imaginar outro lugar pra Stella Bonasera, mas lá estava ela saindo do trem caminhando pelas ruas almas de NO. Um sentimento de perda apoderou-se de seu coração, seria culpa, arrependimento, nem mesmo um bilhete deixara naquele dia em que partiu.

Ela pensava em virara pros lados ou pra trás e vê-lo se aproximando, como ele fez na Grécia ou até mesmo em Nova York, tantas e tantas vezes...

**_Nagare teku keshiki futo shinkokyushite_**

**_Miageta sora no hate anata no koe ga shita_**

_O cenário que flui de repente me faz respirar fundo_

_Olhando no horizonte do céu escuto a sua voz_

Ela podia voltar a qualquer momento, mas sabia iria atrapalhar a vida de Mac e se ela o amava deveria provar da forma mais dura pra ela, o deixando ir. Estaria ele pensando dessa forma? Por isso nenhum aviso, ou sinal de mágoa? Ou estaria ele magoado demais pra se comunicar? Ela só queria esquecer por um momento, mas tudo que ela via o lembrava. Era frustrante.

**_Tokuhanarete ite mo me o tojireba_**

**_Hora kokoro wa soba ni iru_**

**_All my love is for you, nothing left to lose_**

**_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shitsu terukara_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Chikara wo shitteru kara_**

_Mesmo se você me deixar longe, se eu fechar meus olhos_

_Seu coração estará perto_

_Todo o meu amor é para você, Tenho nada a perder_

_Porque eu sei o significado e a força de seu amor mais do que qualquer outra pessoa_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Porque eu sei que isso é forte_

Lágrimas inevitáveis começaram a correr naquele momento, lembranças... Boas, ruins, não importava, naquele momento, por que era tão difícil amar alguém, ela se questionava. Stella só queria voltar pra casa, mas não podia, sua casa estava do outro lado do oceano e o lugar onde se habituara estava cheio de empecilhos pro amor.

**_Ai ga karuku natte_**

**_Katamuita sekai de_**

**_Korogari sona watashi wo_**

**_Anata wa sasaete kureta_**

**_Yureru densha de tatsu yori mo_**

**_Kantanda yotte hohoende_**

**_Sekai ga owatte mo anata no egao o_**

**_Eien ni shinjiyou to ano toki kimete ita_**

_Seu amor foi iluminado_

_Devido ao mundo inclinado_

_Parece que eu estou caindo para baixo_

_Você me apoiou_

_Mesmo estando em um trem sacudindo_

_Seu simples sorriso é o melhor_

_Mesmo se o mundo acabar, eu vou acreditar em seu rosto sorridente para a eternidade._

_Decidi naquele momento._

De repente ela sorriu ao ver o lindo pôr do Sol e logo a frente um lindo lago azul, lembrava seus olhos com certeza, mas só de saver que ele estava bem, já era o bastante, ela o amava tanto que só queria a felicidade dele, mesmo que isso significasse não estar ao seu lado.

**_Toku hanarete ite mo me o tojireba hora kokoro wa soba ni iru_**

**_All my love is for you, nothing left to lose (Oh my love is true, nothing left to do)_**

**_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shi tsu terukara (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_(All my love is for you, wow, wow, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Donna mirai mo kono te de hiraku no_**

_Mesmo se você me deixar longe, se eu fechar meus olhos, seu coração estará próximo._

_Todo o meu amor é para você_

_Nada a perder_

_Todo o meu amor é para você_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_

_Seja qual for o futuro, vou abri-lo com estas mãos_

Ela deu meia volta e caminhou novamente pra estação de trem. Stella Bonasera tinha aprendido naquelas poucas horas o verdadeiro significado do amor e que todo ele era pra Mac Taylor.

**_Toku harukana michi mo (Ohh) (My love)_**

**_Anata ga zutto terashite kurerukara (Oh terashite, kureru kara)_**

**_Aruki daseru osorezu ni (Love for you)_**

**_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shitsu terukara (Oh whoa)_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah (Woow, woow, yeah yeah)_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_**

**_Kokoro wa soba ni iru_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah (All my love is for you)_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_**

**_Kokoro wa soba ni iru_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Kokoro wa soba ni iru_**

_Mesmo longe das estradas e distante_

_Que você continue a brilhar para mim, então_

_Você pode começar a correr com medo (não para você)_

_Porque eu sei o significado e a força de seu amor mais do que qualquer outra pessoa_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah (Woow, woow, yeah yeah)_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_

_Seu coração vai estar perto_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah (Todo meu amor é para você)_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_

_Seu coração vai estar perto_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeaah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaah Seu coração vai estar perto_

**... **

**Notas: **Espero que tenham gostado, o grupo é da Coréia do Sul, mas essa letra é em Japonês!


End file.
